The Startoucher
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: On one night falling stars lights up the skies of Culver City. Columbia Pictures Torch Lady did not know about the region code and something is about to change.


**Disclaimer: Columbia Torch Lady, TriStar Pegasus and MGM logos are owned by Sony**. **Fox Structure is owned by 21st Century Fox. Paramount Mountain is owned by Viacom. Warner Bros Shield is owned by Time Warner.**

* * *

As the filming starts to a close in Sony Pictures Studios, it was night by the time the mascots went to sleep. Everyone was asleep except the main logo Columbia Pictures Torch Lady is watching the night sky the stars are twinkling, a small breeze blows through her. The moon is just about to rise over the horizon it was a peaceful night. She said, "Oh Gosh. After hours of filming of the day. There's nothing like a clear dark sky." A falling star came and it's headed straight towards the Torch Lady. She has never seen one like this before "Uh Oh. Better tell the others." Columbia said as she tried to tell the other logos but the star came up close at her. It was in her hands and said, "It can't be." Last night she had a dream where she was in the 1993 original version Before the release of the 2006 film The Holiday the logo itself was an enchanted look the sky was darker.

Shortly after caught the star Columbia Lady walks outside the studio when she looks at the sky falling stars lit up all over Culver City then she heard other voices of the other film logos.

"Reduced from a major studio to a medium to high level acquisition wing (a decade ago), releases 2 to 4 theatrical titles a year." said TriStar Pegasus.

"On the top of the world!" exclaimed Paramount Mountain.

"The seasonal wing." said Warner Bros Shield.

"Loser!" exclaimed MGM.

All of the stars started to touch the Torch Lady. To make it a moment the radio started play a song starting to believe in herself.

Then you'll discover

Under your cover

The strangest thing that

I ever heard of

It makes you wonder

Why you're here

And why you feel so

Strangely weird

Cause were not going home

And me I'm not alone

Cause were not going home

From the sea to the land beyond

She reached out her hand holding the enchanted star as the song continues to play.

And when we get there

We will go wandering

In the wilderness

Getting in a mess

And when we find it

I'll keep on wondering

And here's another thing

You didn't know 'til now

Cause we're not going home

And me I'm not alone

No we're not going home

From the sea to the land beyond

As the enchanted stars surrounded around her; another side of Columbia was been released thinking that she's alone.

Cause we're not going home

And me I'm not alone

No we're not going home

Going to the land beyond

To the land beyond

To the land beyond

From the sea to the land beyond

From the sea to the land beyond

From the sea to the land beyond

To the land beyond

To the land beyond

To the land beyond

To the land beyond

When the stars started cover the Torch Lady. She looked at the sky reached her hands out and lets out the biggest scream ever.

"What's happening to me!"

The scream echoed all over Los Angeles and the shooting stars entered her life. Columbia slowly started to catch her breath until she saw a another main mascot walking in the distance. Columbia's scream caught Fox Structure attention as she wandered around late.

"Fox?"

Fox turned around and saw Columbia wandering around late at night. She nervously said, "I know I'm not supposes to be here."

"Aren't you?" He asked.

Fox said, "Neither am I in this hour and in this weather. Besides months ago we released Monuments Men earlier this year so I bought 2 copies the same book I was about to give you one and I'm glad I took the international release due to the switch up. And the reason why your visit is?"

Staring at Fox, Columbia said "I don't know. But I don't like and why i feel so—"

Before she could finish, Fox said, "Strangely weird? Be my guest."

Then, Columbia said "No one has taken the American release or just to think."

"Almost thirteen years since the release of the 2001 film Glitter I released in theaters once I was originally about to release it on home video until Sony, which is that Japan brand of yours got the rights mostly for the U.S. many of the fans really got upset." said Fox.

Columbia stared at the posters of the upcoming films and said, "I know."

"One thing for sure that is the film All That Jazz that is released in the late70s again I took the U.S. release and even you handle the international such and such. One the box office was a success and two most fans were upset that the none of the logos appears at the start of the film. Thus suffered the same fate with Electric Horseman and 1941 both of them were released by Universal." said Fox.

Columbia laughed slightly and said, "Actually this is the reason why rarely because the region coding can depends on what the format is NTSC or PAL/SCEAM."

Fox nodded his head and said, "Exactly! That was the one I mostly talking about. Whatever its on DVD or Blu-Ray of any film everyone buy and rent through stores. Others don't or already know about region free that plays all discs."

Columbia stared at Fox and said, "Maybe you're right."

Fox laughs and said, "Everything has changed when you rushed out into filming beating out the competition."

Fox started to ran off saying, "Last one out of the Blu-Ray 3D who gets it first is the wipeout!"

"You're On!" exclaimed Columbia.

"Hey, Fox."

Fox stopped on his tracks and waited for Columbia to say something and Columbia said, "Thanks for everything."

"No Problem."

Then, runs off and Columbia is that unaware that the morning sun is about to rise. When she got back to Sony Studios, she saw the other mascots sat down on the background. They were woke up early and waiting completely for hours.

"What are you guys sat down on my pedestal?" Columbia said as she wondered.

"The air conditioner got broke and we had to use a fan to cool all of us off. Because it was completely hot and we had to use your background summer has already started a couple weeks ago." said TriStar.

"What! The season has started already!?" Columbia exclaimed as she fell down on the floor.

"Oh well. Her plans are fouled by that meteor shower that lit up the skies anyone else watched that." said MGM.

"We were asleep at that time." Everyone else said as they watched the Torch Lady lying down.

The song was "The Land Beyond" from British Sea Power. Great band.

* * *

**That's It **

**Another short film for Columbia Pictures/Sony. And speaking of summer is almost over. **

**Gotta Torch**

**Later, folks. **


End file.
